True Name
by silvershadowwolf
Summary: My friend and I get sent to Middle Earth to fullfill a prophacy made by a dead elf sorceress. Along the way, we manage to get an evil necromancer mad at us, Elrond's hair died green, and Aragorn trapped in a well. Some romance incuded


Author's Note ~ This is my first fanfic, so please be nice to me!!! And review! Reviews good! Make silvershadowwolf very happy! If you want to know more about your beloved author, click on my name! Okay, so lets get this show on the road, people!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: I own it ALL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem, Ahem, my apologies. Oy! Aragorn! Get yer little ass-kicking self over here and do the disclaimer!  
  
Aragorn: awwww, do I have to?  
  
Yes.  
  
Aragorn: *sighs* Fine, silvershadowwolf does not own The Lord Of The Rings, she owns Rosie. Oh, she also owns Jenny.  
  
Ha ha ha, here that Jen?!? I own you! *does evil maniac laugh* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
True Name ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter one : Falling  
  
I sighed happily as I leaned back into the white leather couch. "Come on, Rosie! Lets go to a movie, or something!", my best friend Jenny said in frustration. I fixed a stern eye on her as I said," Jen, we've got to stay here and watch your little brother, you know that". She cried out in frustration and settled back in her overstuffed armchair, clutching sulkily at her can of coke.  
  
I'm 17 years old and I'm staying at Jenny's 7'th story apartment for the 4 day weekend because my parents are on a cruise! Honestly! They say that I'm "not responsible enough to be left alone in the house!". Ha! Like Jenny is any more responsible! She never gets anywhere on time, she couldn't save a penny if her life depended on it, and her three joys from life are 1)Boys 2)lord of the rings, and 3)annoying the heck out of people!  
  
Her 11 year old brother needed to stay somewhere while his parents were out, so Jen and I got stuck with baby-sitting the little jerk! Talk about unfair! "I'm going to go put on some more chap-stick.", I told Jenny as I got up and headed for the bathroom. When I got there, I opened the cupboard and got out a tube of chap-stick. I uncapped it and smeared it on my lips before stuffing it in my pocket to use later.  
  
As I closed the cupboard, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked at my shoulder length auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. My gaze roamed over my full lips and high cheekbones and I found that I was pleased with what I saw. I don't look that bad, I'm actually kind of pretty, I thought to myself, surprised.  
  
As I headed out of the bathroom, Jenny approached me with a wicket grin on her face, and a large bottle of ink in her hand. I took a nervous step backwards, fearfully eyeing the bottle of ink. "What are you planning to do with that?" I asked cautiously. "We," she replied pointedly, "are going to dump this out the window and onto somebody's head." "Be blunt, why don't you?" I commented dryly. She grinned like a maniac at me, and ran her free hand through her minky black hair.  
  
Jenny turned and marched purposefully toward the window overlooking the street. I sighed in exasperation and followed, knowing that Jenny wouldn't let me sit this one out. She wrenched open the window, and street noises poured through into the room. We crouched under the window, Jenny clutching the bottle nervously. We both poked our heads out to see if someone was walking below.  
  
"You pour it!" Jenny hissed at me.  
  
"It was your idea! "I whispered back defensively.  
  
"I got the ink so you dump it!"  
  
"No!" "Yes!" "You!" "No, you!"  
  
Soon we were both holding the bottle, trying to push it to the other person, and I know this was stupid, while still leaning out the window. "YOU!" Jenny cried, pushing me hard. I yelped and lost my balance, realizing to my horror, that I was slipping out the window! I yelled and grabbed at my only support, Jenny. She screamed and toppled out the window, pulling me with her! Then, all I was aware of was the rushing wind, the fast approaching ground, and screaming along with Jenny.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: So, like it???? Please please please review and tell me what you think! *does puppy-dog face* Constructive criticism is good and helpful! I live off reviews!  
Don't worry, it gets better in the next chapter! (they get to Middle Earth!) Thanks for reading!  
-silvershadowwolf 


End file.
